


Elevação

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Overwacht Chronicles [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Genji, Asexual Zenyatta, Asexuality, Gen, Monk Winsdom, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiritual, Zenyatta is cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Zenyatta tem seu primeiro encontro com a criatura chamada de Reaper.





	1. Primeiro Encontro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536766) by [Agent_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24). 



A pistola estava diretamente apontada para os seus censores óticos, o que seria bem no meio de sua cabeça e a única coisa que conseguia sentir era uma paz interna total. Não que isso fosse um estado incomum para o monge, ha muito tempo ainda sobre a tutela de  Tekhartha Mondatta já tinha conseguido alcançar esse estado de paz de espírito. Foi a partir dela que descobriu sua força interior, que controlou os seus sentimentos para torná-los úteis em sua busca incessante pela união entre Omnics e humanos. Foi a partir que conseguiu ajudar Genji a encontrar a própria paz. Por isso, a total falta de medo ou raiva, não lhe era incomum.

Isso não significava que ele queria morrer, tinha um apego a própria existência como toda a criatura viva – mesmo que algumas pessoas não acreditassem que ele tivesse vida – mas também não estava disposto a usar violência na criatura que estava diante de si. Conseguia sentir a ira dele, a morte que o envolvia como uma capa enganosa de proteção e como parecia perecer sobre aquele manto, sua conexão com o universo lhe fazia perceber mais coisas do que as pessoas ao seu redor. Não que algumas delas acreditassem neles. Novamente não importava.

Ouviu o gatilho começar a ser apertado, forçando-o a se mover com mais velocidade do que pretendia, desviando do tiro por milímetros tingindo sua lataria com o preto da pólvora. Levou o seu dedo até o local olhando novamente para a criatura que não sabia como chamar, nenhum das denominações parecia correto, embora zumbi fosse a mais próxima. Um ser que fora negada a entrada na Iris, um ser que não poderia fazer sua próxima etapa. Isso lhe fazia sentir-se mais intimo daquela criatura. Embora achasse que ninguém além dele próprio soubesse de sua dor. Era errado fingir o contrário.

\- Morra! Seu robô imundo! Está na hora de morrer!

O som da voz do ser era insano, dotado de um desespero que fazia os circuitos do monge estalar em compaixão, só reforçando o fato que seria errado tentar usar a força com ele. Esse tipo de espírito precisava de alguma finalização para continuar sua caminhada, algum tipo de compensação talvez? Ele nunca fora muito ligado a esse lado de sua espiritualidade, despertando desde muito cedo habilidade em manipular as energias do mundo sensível. Por isso realmente não sabia como lidar com a situação a sua frente.

Mais tiros o fizeram se mover ainda mais rápido, fazendo seu corpo reclamar da movimentação, desde que recém fora desperto que não usava com tanta intensidade e não podia dizer que não estava gostando daquilo. Porque estava. Essa busca incessante pela própria salvação lhe dava o gosto do que os humanos chamavam de adrenalina, não que fosse fazer isso sem qualquer motivo. Violência pela violência era contra sua programação. Estendeu a mão fazendo um dos seus orbes se lançarem contra o inimigo a sua frente, buscando um pouco de distanciamento. Sabia que se ficasse muito próximo iria acabar morto.

\- Morra! Morra! Morra!

Uma quantidade absurda de tiros fora disparado para todos os lados, se não fosse por Genji lhe retirar do caminho teria sido atingindo de forma letal. Virou-se para seu pupilo que parecia observar a cena com muita atenção, não que isso lhe surpreendesse já fora um assassino um dia e embora ele tivesse dito para o homem não negar o seu passado, também havia lhe dito que matar nem sempre era a resposta. Aquele momento era um deles.

\- Meu caro pupilo, não desejo que você mate essa criatura.

O rosto do ciborgue virou em sua direção, mesmo com sua expressão escondida pela sua mascara de metal, podia sentir a descrença emanando dele. Com muitas vezes que tentava lhe passar uma lição especialmente complicada, como quando lhe disse que ainda podia controlar o seu dragão por direito de nascença.

\- Ele é um monstro, se não o determos irá acabar matando a todos nós.

Estendeu a mão tocando na armadura do pupilo, sabia que ele tinha partes humanas cobertas pelo metal, embora ele nunca fora muito específico sobre quais exatamente. Zenyatta era sensível o bastante para não perguntar, imaginava que o homem falaria quando estivesse pronto.

\- É uma criatura que teve o seu acesso a Iris negado, um ser que possui ódio e arrependimento e ganância em seu coração. Ainda sim é ser que merece a mesma paz que eu e você temos. E matá-lo, só irá piorar essa ira.

Sentiu as sombras se movendo para mais perto de si e seu pupilo, por isso puxou para mais perto enquanto esticava as pernas, seus corpos ficando totalmente unidos enquanto voava. Isso sugava uma quantidade enorme de suas células de energia, assim não seria mais útil naquela luta. Depositou o seu pupilo no telhado, enquanto flutuou levemente para a beira do telhado, observando quando a criatura começava a sugar a vida daqueles inocentes que só estavam no lugar errado. Virou o seu rosto enquanto fechava seus receptores.

Recitou um mantra que costumava usar para aqueles que entravam na Iris de forma trágica, sentindo as energias do Mundo responderem de maneira sutil aliviando o peso em seus ombros, mesmo não sendo responsável direto por elas. Abriu seus receptores olhando para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que a criatura olhou para cima, por um segundo pode perceber dois brilhos castanhos por baixo daquele brilho vermelho. Então percebeu quando um Mecha simplesmente começou a atirar nele forçando-o a se retirar.

Zenyatta balançou a cabeça enquanto se perguntava como ou quem havia feito aquilo aquele homem, não o conhecia e isso não lhe impedia de ser simpática a dor dele. Algo que não conseguia mensurar.

\- Mestre, essa criatura está além de qualquer salvação.

Virou o rosto encarando o seu pupilo, Genji já tinha evoluído muito espiritualmente e estava aceitando-se como não havia feito ainda quando seu corpo era todo carne. Sentia-se orgulhoso dele e não podia negar que logo estaria voando para além do que podia acompanhar tal pensamento lhe fazia feliz. Sabia que seus ensinamentos iriam continuar vivos, mesmo depois que ele tivesse reentrado em Iris. Ainda sim, ele não conseguia perceber muitas vezes aquilo que estava óbvio.

\- Eu tenho que discordar meu caro, ele tem salvação. A morte será sua salvação, mas não antes de ele encontrar a paz.

\- Você acha possível?

A voz do ciborgue estava menos descrente, tinha dúvidas e isso era bom, ele podia trabalhar com dúvidas. Elas eventualmente levavam a elevação. Dúvidas nos fazem buscar. Ele sorriu enquanto chegava mais perto do homem, colocando a mão em seu capacete.

\- Deixe-me ver seu rosto, meu pupilo.

Por um segundo houve hesitação, mas esperava por isso, o homem tinha dúvidas que lhe impediam de agir com mais naturalidade com relação a sua condição. Mas Zenyatta tinha pela convicção que Genji irá superá-las. Então a viseira subiu, revelando um rosto jovem e com muita vida ainda, ele não pode evitar sorrir.

\- Você achava possível, quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, que hoje conseguira ver o mundo com beleza? Ou que poderia encontrar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, paz em seu interior?

O jovem não disse nada por alguns segundos, seus olhos escuros ficando mais leves do que quando os viu pela primeira vez e soube que havia conquistado a confiança dele. Por um segundo, sentiu no seu peito encher com algo que não sabia definir, mas que aproveitou plenamente.

 - Então é possível que aquela criatura encontre paz em seu interior também. Só então, ele encontrará a morte.           


	2. Armadilha, mas para quem?

A ultima coisa que Genji queria fazer em uma noite de quarta-feira era espreitar pelas ruas desertas e escuras de Dourado, procurando por um ser que poderia não só tirar o que restava de sua vida como também a de todos que estavam com ele. Era justamente a inexperiência desse time que lhe impedia de virar as coisas e ir embora, para passar o que ainda tinha daquela noite meditando com o seu mestre. Mas Hanzo era esperto e sabia perfeitamente bem que a única coisa que lhe faria ficar era proteger aquelas pessoas, o que só servia para fazer sua raiva pelo irmão fervilhar ainda mais.

Mas Zenyatta sempre dizia que a sua raiva não era ruim se usada como uma das suas estrelas ninjas, de forma rápida, eficiente e descartável. Cultivá-la só serviria para nutrir ainda mais o rancor em seu interior, mas por motivos óbvios não podia simplesmente usar seu irmão mais velho como boneco de treino. Embora merecesse. Então a empurrara para o fundo de sua mente para que a conjurasse em um momento de necessidade, muito parecido com o que seu guia havia lhe ensinado, embora ele mesmo não sentisse esse tipo de coisa. Ou assim dizia.

Do ponto em que estava conseguia observar com clareza nas ruas escuras o caminhão que se movimentava de forma lenta devido à carga, seguindo de perto por D.Va e Tracer que conversam alguma coisa pelo comunicador auricular. Controlou sua vontade de mandá-las se calar e prestar atenção ao redor, o homem que estavam tentando atrair para a armadilha era uma sombra. Podendo usá-las como arma e não tinha tanta certeza se seu visor ou os sensores de D.Va conseguiriam localizá-lo, já que dependiam de coisas que o ciborgue não sabia se ele possuía. Como calor ou massa corpórea. E qualquer descuido poderia levar a morte.

Contundo nenhum deles parecia está levando muito a sério o que tinha falado sobre como o homem era mortal, por algum motivo que desconhecia parecia que todos haviam esquecido quem foi Gabriel Reyes e não tinha nenhum motivo para achar que ele tinha perdido qualquer habilidade nesse meio tempo. Por isso que senti ansiedade e até mesmo antecipação pelo confronto, enquanto desejava que não tivesse aberto sua boca para dizer qualquer coisa ao seu irmão.

Afinal só estava ali naquele momento porque tinha comentado que seu mestre parecera interessado em conversar com a criatura, em tentar “salvá-lo” de seu estado profundo de ódio e raiva. Seu irmão ouvira tudo com atenção e um sorriso de lado em seu rosto, deixando-o com uma sensação de que havia dito de mais e isso se confirmou quando nem dois dias depois ele fora convocado por Winston para aquela missão. Ele nem tinha certeza se seu mestre havia falado a sério sobre ser possível curá-lo, já que muitas vezes ele “esquecia” do que dizia ou até mesmo fazia. Seguindo em frente como se nada houvesse ocorrido, deixando Genji confuso para trás.

Balançou a cabeça percebendo que seus pensamentos estavam fugindo do foco daquela noite, capturar e levar Reaper para a Central improvisada da Overwatch para interrogação. Primeiro para saber o que ocorreu ao certo com ele e Jack durante a explosão e depois para saber o que a Talon havia feito com Amélie. Não havia conhecido muito bem a mulher, mas sabia que fora a sua “rebelião” que começou a queda da organização que outrora trabalhava. Se soubesse que terminaria naquele estado robótico não teria aceitado o convite em primeiro lugar.

Respirou profundamente, mesmo eu não precisasse mais disso, para colocar sua mente no lugar. Arrependimento não iria levá-lo a lugar nenhum, só acumularia mais escuridão em seu coração e Genji queria passar para a Iris de forma luminosa e não obscura, contudo isso não era tão fácil quando tinha que lidar com um dos principais erro de sua antiga organização, além do seu próprio corpo. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, aquela noite estava sendo um verdadeiro teste para sua força de vontade em ascender.

\- Está tudo bem ai irmãozinho?

A voz de Hanzo lhe tirou de seu estado meditativo, sentiu algumas verdades vindo na ponta de sua língua, mas não era à hora certa e sabia que o homem não iria ficar nada feliz se falasse. Eles não estavam com a mais estável das relações no momento.

\- Não, eu estou sentindo que alguma coisa está muito errada Hanzo.

O silêncio que se seguiu era bom, seu irmão era um profissional e suas sensações já haviam salvado-os de muitos problemas. Segundo Zenyatta era sua ligação com espírito do Mundo que lhe fazia perceber coisas que outros não viam e por isso a transição para seu novo corpo fora possível. Ele duvidava disso, mas nunca achara argumentos que convencesse a máquina.

\- Você sabe que Tracer veio para lidar com Widowmaker por tempo o suficiente para poder pegarmos Reaper, também sabe que a arma de Lúcio pode aumentar a nossa velocidade e que D.Va pode lidar com qualquer outro eventual problema.

Sim, ele sabia de tudo isso, ainda sim conseguia sentir seus pelos da nuca se arrepiar – em um sentido figurado – anunciando que algo estava errado. Por isso obrigou-se a falar.

\- Reyes foi um grande estrategista no passado, não acho que isso tenha mudado com a sua condição. Se possível, lhe deu ainda mais possibilidades e está escuro, Hanzo. E ele é uma sombra.

Novamente o silêncio do homem lhe dizia que ele estava considerando, pelo canto de seu visor conseguia observar que Mercy estava sobrevoando o lugar chegando de onde quer que esteja antes. Fora uma das mais vocais em capturarmos e interrogarmos o homem, ele sabia da ligação que um dia ela tivera com ele no passado e todos achavam que era isso que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha tanta certeza. Mas sabia muito melhor do que abrir a sua boca para falar qualquer coisa.

\- Não se preocupa irmãozinho, vai dá tudo certo.

Ele mal disse as palavras quando o som de um dos pneus magnéticos do caminhão explodiu fazendo-o adernar para o lado em que D.Va estava, forçando a mais nova usar seu Mecha para estabilizá-lo. Viu quando Tracer simplesmente sumiu, deixando claro quem era a pessoa responsável pelo tiro, não que houvesse outra possibilidade.

Viu quando os capangas da Talon cercaram o caminhão forçando Lúcio a sair do seu local de tocaia para ajudar D.Va com o seu aparato sonoro, de onde estava conseguia ver com perfeição ele pulando usando uma rajada sonora para dispersar os homens que estavam atirando no robô. Sabia que ela podia chamar outro a qualquer hora, mas ficava muito vulnerável quando estava fora dele, era apenas uma garota no final das contas. Puxou suas estrelas se preparando para tacar neles, quando a flecha de Hanzo passou acertando os homens na cabeça.

Estava acostumado com mortes, era assassino antes de ser um herói, mas sua primeira lição era que toda a vida era uma Luz em Iris e a perda dela de forma prematura significa uma Luz a menos e uma Escuridão a mais. Por isso fechou os olhos, rezando para uma passagem segura para o outro lado. Foi nesse momento em que começou a ouvir tiros, seu corpo reagindo antes mesmo que pudesse abrir os olhos, pulando para onde a sombra tinha acabado de se materializar forçando Lúcio a recuar, puxando D.Va consigo.

Por um segundo observou como aquele ser era maior do que si quase duas cabeças, com toda a roupa e as armas ele parecia muito mais um titã do que um zumbi, mas Genji estava acostumado com isso. Todo mundo era maior e mais forte do que ele era uma desvantagem que tinha aprendido a usar há muito tempo.

\- Nos encontramos de novo, seu mestre robô está por perto também? Ou só veio você dessa vez?

A voz do homem era rouca e desprovida de qualquer sentimento, era como falar com uma das máquinas que ainda estava em guerra ao redor do planeta.

\- Só eu estou aqui.

\- Uma pena, eu queria matá-lo assim como Widow matou seu mestre.

Defletiram os tiros por muito pouco, indo para trás com a força que a arma possuía, de alguma forma sua espada havia ficado inteira. O ser não se moveu por alguns segundos e quando o fez foi para desaparecer, por alguns segundos olhou ao redor usando todos os escâneres para conseguir descobrir onde estava. Nada. Só a escuridão ao redor dele em seu tom amarelado devido à câmera noturna. Suspirou irritado, enquanto permanecia em posição, ele podia ser uma sombra, mas suas armas não.

Quase não teve tempo hábil para se mover, o homem era um demônio para conseguir se locomover tão rápido para tão longe, indo parar exatamente onde seu irmão estava em cima de um dos prédios se os tiros que ouviu fosse uma indicação. Acionou os seus pés, para fazê-lo conseguir andar na horizontal e outras coisas, como o pulo que deu para alcançar metade do caminho. Rápido e prático chegou até onde a sombra corria atrás do seu irmão, que tentava desviar das balas.

Puxou novamente a arma usando-a para cortá-lo, fazendo-o se dissolver tempo o suficiente para que seu irmão começasse a atirar nele, assim puxou sua própria munição atirando suas estrelas na direção da sombra. Aos poucos e com muito trabalho de equipe conseguiram empurrá-la na direção do limite do prédio.

\- Isso não vai funcionar.

Puxou as armas pronto para começar a atirar como havia visto na missão que fizera com o seu mestre, sabendo que poderia ser mortal naquela distância concentrou sua raiva e sua energia, movendo o seu dragão tão rápido que não havia dito a recitação. Fazendo o construtor absorver boa parte das balas, mas não o suficiente para ele não saísse machucado no processo. Mas não se importou com aquilo naquele momento, por isso empurrou o seu dragão para empurrar o homem.

Contudo não estava sendo o suficiente para fazê-lo ir até onde deveria e estava começando a perder a consciência, fazendo o seu dragão falhar. Viu os dragões de seu irmão se juntar ao dele, mas não conseguiu perceber muito mais, já que a falta de energia e o sangramento lhe venceram fazendo-o desmaiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpa por esse capítulo horrível, acabei tento que reescrever tudo para não só fazer sentindo como também conseguir andar com a história. Segundo gostaria de dizer que não sei para onde essa história está indo, mas quando ela chegar lá vamos saber juntos. E por ultimo eu não sei quanto isso vai andar, por isso ela estará sempre completa. Desde já obrigado pela leitura.


End file.
